The Big Secret
by TheWritingPA
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been keeping their relationship a secret from Alice's brother Edward as well as all their friends. But when Jasper has to leave, a complication arrives. What happens when he returns? AU; No vamps; M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I flittered between the beer bottles and wine coolers that littered Rosalie and Jasper's spacious deck. If their group knew how to do anything it was to party. Rosalie's new job as head of PR at the top firm in the city had given them a good excuse. The new business woman was now passed out across Emmett's massive chest on the living room couch. Emmett's snores practically shook the living room which meant Bella and Edward weren't just sleeping in an awkward half sitting embrace, but were totally wasted.

I skipped over to them shaking my brother Edward. My light shaking didn't work. I stood silently musing over my possibilities before pushing him hard enough to jar him and Bella.

"What the hell Alice?" Edward yelled. His normally calm and collected voice was frayed. Yup poor Edward had a little too much to drink.

I giggled in my typical drunken fashion. "Get Bella to bed or you'll wake up sore. And not in the good productive way either!" I winked before watching them stumble out. My smile grew when I heard Edward mumble something about a perverted little pixie. I loved my friends. But right my love of tequila was stronger.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the Patron out from the well stocked liquor cabinet. I put ice in my glass and poured in my choice of poison. I liked Patron, something that still shocked my friends. When Bella and Rose were around I'd drink fruity drinks with them, but that was too much work at the moment. Right now all I could handle was ice and one liquid. I had just taken a sip when a hand shot out of the bathroom and pulled me into it. Let the games begin I thought with a smile.

************************************************************************************

I bit down on my lip trying to stop the moan that was just begging to get out. Jasper pushed me further into the bathroom wall, pressing himself even deeper into me as his lips moved down my neck which I happily tilted to give him more access too. I did moan then. His lips quickly left my sensitive neck and placed themselves over my lips, trying to silence me. The action wasn't helping matters.

I tried to push back against him. I wanted to push him into the wall behind us. Too bad the almost foot and a half of height difference was working against me. Sometimes being small wasn't all it cracked up to be. I didn't even move us an inch but with my legs wrapped around his waist like I was I did succeed in pushing my hips into his. He was the one groaning this time.

"You're going to have to stop that Ali, or we really will get caught." Jasper whispered into my ear before nibbling it.

I choked on a moan. "And you will have to stop that." I hissed, pumping my hips back into him, grinning in satisfaction when I saw his jaw clinch. "Besides, everyone is already passed out drunk. Edward and Bella already went to bed. I mean Emmett's snoring wasn't even making Rosalie up."

Jasper pushed away from me and took a long drag of air. I watched as he debated it. We were pushing it a little. My brother Edward, Jasper's best friend, as well as the rest of our friends were in his house. Jasper and I had been keeping out relationships hidden for over five months now and it wasn't easy. With me living with Belle in the apartments across town and Jasper with Rosalie in their house, we were constantly around the others. Normally it was just an annoyance, but right now it was damn near painful, something Jasper was very aware of.

"I don't know Alice." Jasper was always the cautious one, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to give in. He wanted it as bad as I did.

"How about this? You go lock your bedroom door. They'll think you passed out, too. And after what they did to you last time you passed out they won't be surprised you locked your door." I chuckled at the way his eyes narrowed. He had not found it at all funny when he woke up with a myriad of explicit words and objects drawn all over his body. A quick push of my hips steered his brain on back on the right track.

"And what about you? Where are you going to be?"

"Well, I will be taking a very…very…lonely shower, of course." I grinned as I leaned over turned on the hot water. I pushed against him again, I kissed my way up his neck to his lips, gently pulling on his bottom lip with my teeth. I let go and he slid me slowly off his hips and down his body. Both of us shivered. I felt my feet touch the floor, my heels making light clicking sounds, but they quickly went out from under me. Jasper steadied me. I frowned at my traitorous feet. I normally wasn't clumsy.

"How much did you have to drink Alice?"

Oh, well that would explain it. I turned into Bella after a few drinks. I looked at Jasper. "Enough to make things interesting," I giggled as I stepped back from him on semi steady feet. I put my foot on the side of the tub carefully bending over to unclasp the four inch heel I was wearing. The action caused my short dress to ride up and show the black garter belt that was holding up my black fishnet stockings. I tilted my head to the side to see Jasper's eyes wide and his jaw tight. "Are you going to go lock your door or what?"

I had never seen Jasper move so fast in my life. I let out another giggle which apparently jarred my balance. I tipped to the side, but my arm caught me. I really had a little too much to drink. I closed the toilet lid and sat down on it. I reached for the drink I had set on the counter and took a swig of the tequila. I didn't even grimace. Yup, I was three sheets to the wind. I took another sip. Okay, maybe closer to four.

I jumped when Jasper came back into the bathroom. He leaned back against the door and studied me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes took in everything, my slightly ungraceful position, the glass in my hand, the one shoe I was wearing…

I nodded. He was forever worrying about me and I loved him for it. My hand shook as I drank another sip before passing it to him. The word love wasn't new, although I hadn't told him yet. I watched him drink it as he looked at my stocking clad legs. "Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered from his perch at the door.

The words didn't make sense to my drunken ears. "What?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" It was a growl now; his southern drawl was more pronounced making my skin flame. He pushed away from the door pulling me off my seat and to him. "Because I swear, when you came into my house wearing that sad excuse for an outfit I almost pulled you into my room right then and there. Something, I'm sure, you meant to do. And something, I'm sure, you're brother would not approve of." His head dipped to my neck sucking on the sensitive pulse point there.

"So I did good?" I gasped, pushing the words through my clenched teeth.

"More than good, baby. But you know you don't have to do anything to impress me. I find you perfect in anything."

"But I like this outfit." I sighed as I wrapped my legs around his hips, jumping up into his arms, making my mouth level with his.

"Oh, trust me, so do I." His hands ran the course of the stockings until it hit my exposed thigh. I sucked in a deep breath. He slowed there, rubbing circles on my inner thigh as his lips moved up my neck to my jaw. His long fingers continued their ascent, skimming along the outer edges of my underwear. I moaned into Jaspers lips, which quickly turned into a smile. He was very pleased with himself. It only a took a few more centimeters on his journey before I heard his groan when he realized my underwear were crotch less. Now he wasn't the only one pleased with themselves.

"I'm going to repeat. Ali, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I need you too much to kill you."

"I can feel that." He grinned as he flicked his finger over my clit.

"Oh, God." I gasped in half agony.

He chuckled again. "Now, are you going to tell me what you want? Come on, Alice. Just tell me what you want, how you want it." His lips skimmed over my lips softly. "Alice. Tell me." He moved his lips into mine more urgently, pushing them open.

I could feel myself getting hotter. I knew what I wanted. Saying it was the problem. That was the reason tequila was my best friend tonight. He pulled his face back from mine and put his hands on either side of my face. "Alice, I've been with you for five months. I have known you for most of my life. I care more for you then I have for anyone else in my life. All I want to do is make you happy. Tell me what you want."

I channeled my normal confidence and locked my eyes on his. "I want you to take me. From behind. In the shower. " I could feel his shoulders shaking. He was laughing at me. I recoiled, stung. I may be unsure of myself in this kind of situation but I sure as hell didn't deserve to be laughed at. I tried to push away from him but he held me tight.

"No, baby, baby no." He smiled as he looked down at me. His blonde hair fell into his eyes. "I have wanted that too."

"Really?"

His kiss was my answer. I unbuttoned his shirt as he moved me to the side of the tub. He set me down on it gently. His hands moved up my thighs slowly unclipping my panty hose from the garter belts. He moved them down my thigh placing kisses on my thigh as he exposed skin, inch by inch. My eyes rolled into my head before he stopped and stood me back up.

Jasper unzipped my dress letting me step out of it before holding me back so he could see the black lace underwear set I was wearing. He groaned before pulling me roughly back to him. He shucked off his pants and shirt quicker than I could have hoped to. With one quick spin he had me in the now heated shower with my back against the cold tile wall.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I sputtered up at him as he laughed. "Do you have any idea how much this stupid set cost?!"

"Then why did you buy it?" He laughed as he pulled me back to him forcing me to look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"For you. Always for you, Jasper." I sighed as I stood on my tip toes to press my lips to his.

It didn't take long for the sopping shreds of my underwear to disappear. I shivered against him. His hands were roaming faster now, with much more urgency. His beautiful fingers quickly made their way to my thighs. Then further north. My knees crumpled beneath me.

"Whoa there." Jasper murmured as he pushed me into the shower wall. He held me in place as his fingers continued their assault. I gasped as I felt myself tighten.

"Jasper. I'm going to cum. Please I want you in me." My cheeks quickly flamed when I realized the words I had thought had burst out off my lips. I wasn't normally a talker. Thank you tequila.

Jasper's triumphant smile was worth the embarrassment though. "You ready?" He questioned waiting for me to nod before he flipped me around to face the wall. I could feel him pause. He was positioned right at my entrance just waiting for my permission.

"Stop asking and take me Jasper." I muttered slightly annoyed. I could feel him smile into my shoulder blade before he bit slightly into the skin there.

"Alright you asked for it, baby."

He entered me with more force then I was use to. Normally he was gentle, treating me like a little doll. This. This animalistic passion. It was so much better. "How's that baby? Is that how you wanted it?"

I gasped as he pulled out and pushed back into me nearly sending me off my feet. "Oh God. Jaz. Yes, Jaz."

His hands came up to my breasts, he teased me until I was shaking. "Is this what you wanted baby?"

"Oh God yes Jasper. " My eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. The tequila wasn't what was messing with my head now. Jasper was much better then any amount of Patron.

"Or is this what you wanted?"

His movements were so quick that I didn't know what was happening. In an instant I went from up against the wall to bent over facing away from him. The tequila made me confused. I was about to ask him when I felt him reposition. He entered me again and I saw stars. His hands came around, one holding on my hips while the other reached around focusing on my swollen clit.

He picked up the pace quickly pumping into me. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. His groans were matching mine. "Jaz. Oh, God. Jaz. I'm about to…" I couldn't even get the words out. Jasper had given me orgasms before, every time we had been together actually, but this was like nothing I had felt before. I shouted his name into the bathroom wall. I heard his strangled cry seconds after mine. His hands relaxed , slowly pulling me up right. We both staggered into the wall.

"Holy shit, Alice." Jasper sank to the bottom of the shower pulling me down with him.

"My thought exactly." I laid my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes as I let the now luke warm water pelt my skin. God I loved this man.


	2. Chapter 2

I grinned as finished the design I had been working on all week. It was my favorite yet. I took a snapped a picture of it and skipped over to my computer. It took less than a minute to send the picture out to my supervisor. She was going to love it. The fashion company I worked for thankfully let me work from my own studio in Forks. One day I would strike out on my own, but for now, I was happy just working for them. I looked at the clock and my smile grew. One hour and I would be with Jasper. It was our sixth month anniversary and we were driving away for a real weekend together. No brothers, no friends, no interruptions. It would be perfect.

I printed the picture out and put it in my portfolio. I sighed and bounced on my feet. I really didn't want to start anything new, especially with the weekend so close. Maybe I could convince Jasper to leave early. I moved quickly, pulling out my cell phone and pressing the speed dial. It still annoyed me that I couldn't put him as number one. "Too suspicious, Bella checks your phone too much." Jasper rationalized. It was the same reason I had to delete his texts right after I received. This secrecy thing was seriously getting old. We were 22 years old for Christ sake. If Edward and the gang couldn't handle us dating then that was just too damn bad. This weekend I was going to put my foot down. I pressed the buttons but before I could leave a message the front door of my studio chimed.

It wasn't hard to figure who it would be. Only the gang knew about my studio and only Jasper and Bella had a key. I snapped the phone shut and my grinned in full force when I saw it was him. I kicked my peep toe heels off and ran towards him launching into his awaiting arms. I smiled as I felt Jasper crush me into his chest. I could hear his content sigh. I knew how he felt. It had been too long since we had been truly alone. Almost four days. Four days without hugging him, or kissing him. It was torture.

"What do you say to leaving early?" I whispered into his ear, placing a quick kiss on his neck below it.

"You read my mind." Jasper laughed hugging me before lowering me back to the floor. I was still amazed Jasper had planned this alone time. Sure it was impressive that he had thought of it and booked the hotel room but more impressive was that he came up with fool proof excuses to keep the gang none the wiser. Generally this weekend was one of the weekends he spent training with the army. For some reason his training was canceled but his camouflage bag was still stowed in his truck for his 'training'. I was flying to New York to meet with my supervising designer about my latest clothing line. I had done it many times in the past so it wasn't an abnormal occurrence. Jasper would drop me off at the airport on his way out of town. It was perfect.

It took me just a few seconds to grab my suitcase and purse; I locked up the studio as Jasper put them in his truck. The smile on my face couldn't get any bigger and I quickly ran to catch up with him. I hopped into the passenger door that he held open and he laughed at my excitement. But even though he mocked my obvious energy I could see the extra spring he had in his step. He was looking forward to it too.

He reached for his hand as soon as he climbed into the truck, kissing it absentmindedly. I settled into the middle seat pressed against his side as I watched the trees go by.

My body was liquid. I was sure of it. I sighed contentedly slightly extending myself into a wary stretch. Muscles ached and my bones creaked. Nope I wasn't liquid. Putty. Definitely putty. Jasper's low laughter made me open my eyes forcing them to shot a mock glare at him.

"Do I really deserve that glare? After all I have managed to keep you in various states of ecstasy all weekend." Jasper's southern drawl was heavier with his lack of sleep. He really had worked hard all weekend.

"Who says I was in various states of ecstasy? Maybe I'm just really good at faking it." I laughed at his humoring shocked face.

"Well, you deserve an Oscar because I remember hearing you scream my name in the bed, on the floor, in the shower, and on the kitchen counter. That of course is in addition to the incoherent moans. I could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off you"

I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink. I closed my eyelids, refusing to meet his blue beautiful eyes. I felt his finger trace the ridge of my cheek bone down to my puckered lips, rubbing them gently. I could feel the sting in them. They were probably swollen.

"After all we have done in the last weekend, hell the last five months, you still blush for me." Jasper whispered in awe. I lifted my eyes finally, wondering if this was a good thing or bad thing. The smile on his face told me it was good. "It has been nice to get away and be alone for a weekend."

"We'd be able to get away and be alone more if we just told everyone." I mumbled into the pillow.

"We've talked about this Alice." Jasper said in a tired voice.

"Well, we are going to keep talking about it. This makes no sense Jasper and you know it." I pulled myself from her reclined position on the bed, pulling the cool sheet with me. "Why are we hiding this? I care about you and you care about me. It is simple. Our friends love us they will understand." I said it simply, it was a fact. They would understand and accept us.

"Have you lost your mind? Edward would have a fit. I am his best friend and about the only person he trusts you with. What if he knew we were here? Doing this? What if he knew I took your innocence?"

"Took my innocence? What is this Jasper the 1920s? I am twenty two years old and I made an adult decision. One you know I considered for a good long time. And one you were more than happy to benefit from!" I yelled at him standing up from the bed as I wrapped the sheet tighter around myself.

"I know that!" Jasper yelled back at her. "I didn't say I wasn't blameless in this situation!"

"Blameless? Blamesless? Like we are doing something wrong? Since when? Why now when I want to go public are we doing something wrong? Are you ashamed of me? Of us?"

Jasper shook his head looking at the ceiling with a pained look before looking back at her. "I didn't say that Alice."

"Well, you aren't saying you aren't ashamed are you?" I pulled my arms around myself, willing myself to not fall apart, not to break to a million pieces when I so felt like doing so.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I could never be ashamed of you. You are amazing. Smart, fun, imaginative, kind. You are everything anyone could hope for and you deserve better than this. But I am not going to tell our friends about this. End of discussion."

"End of discussion?" I asked, my eyes shining with tears. "No, Jasper it is not the end of discussion. There are two people in this relationship. You may think I'm just the little kid who is always happy and shiny. But guess what? I'm not. I am someone who has paid their own way since they were sixteen and has climbed and crawled their way to where they are. I'm a twenty two year old college graduate who works for one of the top fashion houses in the world. So no Jasper, you do not get to say it is the end of the discussion. I have put my heart and soul into this relationship, but I refuse to be walked over. We go public or we end this."

"I don't like ultimatums Alice." Jasper said his expression fierce.

"Well, I don't like settling for bathrooms and hotels. You are right. I am better than this. If I wasn't in love with you maybe I could settle. But how long Jasper? I want to be with you. Now, tomorrow, the next month, hell, the next year. Do you really think we could hide a relationship that long? That I would want to?"

I watched as the words settled on Jasper. I had never told him I loved him before. But I wasn't lying. If he broke up with me now I might live through it, but a couple more months and I would never be the same. He still hadn't answered me. He just stood there looking at me, a shocked expression playing over his beautiful face, his hair still a mess from earlier. I loved him. But I wouldn't let him destroy me.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. You can take me home after that." I whispered as I walked past him into the bathroom.

Once inside I closed the door calmly. But then I flew into action twisting the water on, not carrying if it was cold or hot. I flipped the exhaust fan on and prayed it was loud enough. I pressed my hand against my mouth, I just had to hurry. I flung the sheet down and pulled up the nozzle that would turn the water to the shower instead of the bath. I dove in just as the water started to flow and I let out my first heart wrenching sob. I tried to keep my sobs below the volume of the rushing water as they wracked my body.

I tried to take a deep breath but it felt like my heart was literally breaking in my chest. I didn't understand. It was just our friends. Just going public. It shouldn't tear apart our relationship. It was so stupid. "He must be ashamed." I sobbed helplessly. I was just a fashion designer, nothing prestigious like him. Just a bubbly little kid. And he didn't love me. He had never said it. Even after I admitted it he just looked at me. "God. How could I be so stupid? Sex. He was in it for the sex." The idea sent a new wave of sobs over me. Maybe he was right. I was young, naïve. I put her head into my hands and cried.

I sank down the bathroom door listening to Alice's cries. I wanted to hit something. She had called me out on my shit. I knew it would happen eventually we couldn't go on in secret forever. "And she said she loved me." The words rocked me. That was when I knew I was doing the right thing. No matter how painful it was for both of them right now, it would be better in the long run. II heard another one of her sobs break out and I put my head in my hands. "I love you too Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I didn't look at Jasper once the whole drive home. For a whole hour I just stared out the window counting mile markers as they went by. One hundred and thirty one markers later we pulled off on our exit. Within ten minutes we would be at my apartment. I didn't know what I would do when I had to go up to my apartment. Bella would be there, most likely with Edward. _God, I probably look like an emotional wreck._ I flipped down the visor and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and stung and the skin underneath them was puffy and purple. I hadn't bothered to blow dry my hair, and my normal pixie flip fell flat against my head. I didn't look like myself. But I really wasn't.

"You look beautiful." Jasper whispered.

The statement grated against my nerves. I didn't bother to look at him or to respond. I hadn't responded to him at all for the last three hours, not that he had said much. Just to ask if I was ready once I got out of the shower. And if I had everything. Just nods of my head as an answer. It was all I could manage at this point. I knew the silent treatment was childish, that wasn't my intention, I just couldn't muster up the energy to form words.

As soon as he stopped I opened the door. I walked towards the back of his truck, but he got to my suitcase before me, easily lifting it up and over the truck bed. I cleared my throat. "Thank you," I managed, though my voice didn't sound like my own. It was scratchy and harsh.

Jasper nodded as he handed me the bag. I turned around and walked towards the apartment complex still debating whether I should go up there or just go to my car and find somewhere else to go. I could put off my 'arrival' for another couple of hours at least.

"They aren't here." Jasper said from behind me making me jump. "They went grocery shopping. Rosalie is hosting a big dinner tomorrow for the gang."

I nodded not caring how he found out the information, just that it meant I at least had an hour to get myself together. It also meant tomorrow would be hard. I started up the stairs lugging my suitcase behind me.

"Alice?" I was half way up the stairs and I turned around, exhausted. I just looked at him. He looked as bad as I felt. His hair was still a blond mess, looking more like Edward's perfected mop instead of his own distinctive curls. His clothes were a mess. His eyes looked as purple as mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered it, softly.

I knew he meant it. And I knew it didn't matter.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." I turned around and finished the walk to my apartment. Alone.

I took a nap. I really hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend. Part of me want to smile over the memory, the other part just wanted to forget it. When I woke up it was 5 o' clock and I could smell dinner cooking. The good thing about Bella was she cooked. And on a day like today, I was very thankful for that.

I pulled myself out of bed and into my bathroom. I was hoping when I looked in the mirror I would see a magnificent change. But no luck. The blood shoot eyes and puffiness was a little better, but I didn't look like myself. Bella would notice.

I had always thought that the hard part about being in a secret relationship was that I couldn't share it with anyone. I had to hide my happiness and excitement. God I didn't even get to tell my best friend I lost my virginity. I didn't get to discuss relationship highs and lows with her. I never realized it would go the same way when things turned out badly. I was going to have to suffer in silence, making sure no one was the wiser. And that started by fixing myself up.

I hoped into the shower quickly trying to block out the memories of my earlier shower. I hopped out, blew my hair dry, curled it into its perfect flip, and dusted light foundation on. Bella wouldn't expect full make up after a plane ride and a nap. I practiced my smile, trying to make it look less forced. I could do this. _Thank God I took acting classes in high school._

I opened my bedroom door and bounced into our kitchen. "That smells amazing! What are you cooking tonight Bella?" I asked hopping onto the stool by the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. I hope my energy seemed genuine because I much rather felt like sagging into the stool.

Bella twirled around from the stove nearly tripping over her own feet. "Alice! I thought you would never wake up! Was New York that busy?"

"Full days of meetings. You know they try to get everything they can out of me while I am there But, you didn't answer my question. Dinner?"

"Spaghetti. Nothing fancy." Bella said looking at me funny. I smiled eagerly back at her. I would eat a plateful of spaghetti even if the idea of food made my stomach turn. She set a plate of spaghetti in front of me before sitting down next to me with her own plate.

"So how was New York? Anything exciting?"

"Not really. More legal than fashion stuff, totally boring. What about here?" I asked hoping to deflect the subject.

"Nothing really. Rose is having a big dinner tomorrow. Apparently someone has an announcement. Edward has his money on Rose and Em being engaged."

"You don't think so?" I asked stuffing a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth. For all I knew it could have tasted like cardboard. I just tried to swallow it and keep it down. My stomach clenched in objection.

Bella looked pensive. "No. Rosalie wouldn't be able to keep her excitement to herself. She would have made a big scene long before. I think it might involve Jasper."

My stomach dropped. "Jasper? Why?"

Bella shrugged. "He's been quiet lately. Pensive. I figured you might know what was going on with him. You guys have always been close. Has he said anything?"

I took a second to answer, pretending to think about it. The only image of Jasper I could see was him looking at me with that shocked look on his face, silent. "Nope. He hasn't said a word."

"Huh. Weird. He's always quiet but I was hoping he would talk to you."

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. If something is up he hasn't told me." I couldn't catch a break tonight we were going to be talking about Jasper no matter what.

"Isn't your movie night with Jasper tomorrow night? Maybe you could find out then?"

_Damn. It was. Damn Jasper for thinking of a movie night. Excuse. Think of an excuse! "_I don't know. With the dinner tomorrow we may just skip it. Anyway, if he has something to say he'll say it tomorrow at dinner."

I could tell Bella wasn't totally believing my excuse but she let it go. I tried one last time to dissuade her line of thinking. "So, how's Edward's first week at the hospital been?"

After dinner Bella had insisted on watching a movie. 'Quality girl time'. Of course, she had picked a romantic movie. _The Notebook_ no less. I was always sensitive and tended to cry at Christmas commercials if it was sweet or sad enough. _The Notebook_ was like torture. The emotions I had bottled up throughout dinner were forced out. At least my crying was allowed, but when I went to my room after the movie I felt raw and drained.

I opened my drawer to find pajamas but each set reminded me of Jasper. The pink pair I wore after our last 'movie night', the black the week before. He even loved my blue sweat suit set, probably because it was a little on the tight side. I finally gave up and pulled out a tank top and pair of soffee shorts. Jasper was a fan of those when we were alone, not so much if it was a group movie night. But I hadn't worn them in a long while so they would have to do.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face before plugging my cellphone in. Finally I crawled into bed. I looked at the multicolor alarm clock, debating whether to set it or not. I could wake up and go into the studio, keeping busy would probably help. I set my alarm for eight and rolled over to the side that Jasper slept on the off night when Bella stayed with Edward. I would get nine hours of sleep if I could sleep now. But I was an emotional girl and after the break up and hours of _The Notebook_, sleep was not coming, but tears were easy. I silently cried until I fell asleep.

I had just drifted off when a soft buzzing woke me up. I frowned and reached for my cellphone. If Sara, my supervisor, was texting me this late I was going to have to kill her. My new designs had been in a week early and I had a full month before she expected anything else. Sighing I flipped it open.

My heart stopped. _Jasper_. I opened the text message. Not knowing what to expect. But there was only a single line. _I don't know what to say_. "Well, neither do I dipshit." I flipped the phone closed. I probably should text him back but what do you say? "Sorry you are afraid of my brother and that means more than our relationship. God!" I took a deep breath and rolled back over and closed my eyes. I wanted to talk to him. It was hard to go from talking to him multiple times a day to zero in eight hours. I kept my eyes closed and tried to tune out the nagging voices in my head. Text him, call him, and are you an idiot, were frequent commentaries. The cell phone buzzed again. Without even rolling over I reached for the phone and flipped it open. _Please talk to me_. _I'm sorry._ "And say what?" I texted the question this time and waited for the response. _I don't know. I just don't want it to end like this. I care about you_.

"Again with the I care about you. If you cared you wouldn't put other people's opinions in front of ours. And my God I hate texts!" I sent one back quickly 'you know where I stand I'm over secrets.'

My phone didn't go off the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey All! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! I really enjoyed writing this chapter although it was kind of hard cause its all Jasper POV and I've never actively written from his point of view. It's a little harder for me apparently! But I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

JPOV:

I crawled under the bed to reach for the box in the very back corner. I smiled slyly. _Rose wouldn't dare ruin her designer jeans to crawl back there._ I pulled it up with me and placed the large shoebox on the bed next to me. Lifting the lid, I grinned. The scrapbook Alice had made me for Christmas was already on top, ready to be opened.

The cover had a small picture frame built into it and she had put in a simple block of yellow paper with _Jasper and Alice_ written in her perfect handwriting. I flipped open the black cover to look at the first couple of pages. They were all at least ten years old. The first photo showed a thirteen year old Alice beaming as she tagged along with Emmett, Edward, and myself. Even then she was with me. We all had become best friends as soon as Edward and her family moved into the neighborhood when she was twelve. Soon Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and myself were inseparable, adding Bella when she moved to Forks when she was a freshman.

I flipped past the next couple of pages that showed a few different important events. Dances, birthdays, proms, graduation, college. All important life events. All events we had shared together. I already missed her. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone, racking my brain for the right thing to say. I simply sent a text that stated how I felt. _I don't know what to say._ No response. _I deserved that.  
_

I paused at the next page. It was a picture of us dancing together at Chief Swan's wedding. Alice was wearing a short yellow strapless dress that started tight on top before flowing loosely. Her hair was curled into ringlets instead of its usual pixie cut. She was breathtaking. It was a great night. It was the night that everything had changed.

* * *

I winced as Bella stepped on my foot for the fifth time. The cowboy boots I wore really didn't give my toes the protection dancing with Bella required. _Hell, steel toed boots probably wouldn't help. _I looked over to see Rosalie and Emmett doing what could only be loosely be interpreted as dancing. _God they probably couldn't even breathe. _I turned the other way looking desperately for Edward. Only someone so truly in love could dance with someone so truly uncoordinated. I caught sight of Edward dancing with Alice across the crowded room. They were showing off, and were quickly becoming the center of attention, which Alice was loving. _I bet Edward wouldn't look so smug if I told the guest he was a great dancer because of all the ballroom dancing classes Esme made him take.  
_

I set Bella firmly on my toes like I would with a fire year old and half spun half ran her over to where Alice and Edward were dancing. The look of happiness that covered Bella's face when she saw Edward made me feel a little better for what I was about to do. I slid us up next to the siblings easily. "Hey, I think you're girlfriend is feeling neglected." I told Edward.

"Well, I guess I can take her then. You are in charge of short stuff." He laughed as he spun Alice towards me while Bella just rolled her eyes and simply walked towards Edward.

"I think I can handle that." I laughed easily. Alice and I had gotten close since we ended up in a bunch of the same classes for our lasts years of college.

"Do you really think you can?" Alice giggled. "Because one of the many things I am amazing at is dancing."

"And you don't think I can keep up?" I fired back with a grin.

"Let's see, Major." Alice winked when she said the title. Ever since I had enlisted Alice insisted on calling me some sort of title. She had been through lieutenant, general, and a few others before settling on major.

With a roll of my eyes I spun us away from where Edward was helplessly trying to lead Bella. I moved Alice effortlessly and she followed my experienced lead without batting an eyelash. After two dances she was grinning from ear to ear as she became the center of attention once again.

"And how did I not know you could dance?" Alice asked slightly out of breath.

"Well, I don't believe you ever asked." I watched as she rolled her eyes. "I believe dancing is a part of every true southern boy's upbringing," I drawled using my southern accent, one I normally covered up, but I knew it always made Alice laugh.

"Don't even try that on me Jasper Whitlock." She pouted with her lips stuck out. "I'm not one of the brain dead floozies that fall for a simple accent."

We danced a few more songs and I was amazed out how much I truly enjoyed having Alice in my arms. Something that started out as innocent dancing with Edward's sister had turned into something entirely different. I looked down at her as she looked up at me and our gazes collided. The jolt I felt stopped me in my spot. It was like out of a pathetic romantic movie. It was like everything shifted and every preconceived notion I had about Alice was stripped and reordered into something very different. I looked down expecting her to be annoyed with my sudden halt but she looked up at me with shock coloring her face, her perfect mouth hanging open slightly.

I quickly moved us off the floor and out of the other dancer's way. I watched as she collected her thoughts and moved towards the table that we had been sitting at. She grabbed her purse quickly. "Um…I'm going to run to the ladies room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I watched as she practically ran towards the restroom before I dropped into the chair my suit jacket was hanging on. _What the hell? _I had been friends with Edward for years, and Alice by proxy. She was like a little sister. I had watched her grow up for God's sake. And how I felt when I was looking at her on the dance floor, well it wasn't in a brotherly way at all. I shrugged and took another sip of my Jack Daniels. _Maybe that's the problem_. _I'm drunk._ But I was only on my second drink. I didn't even feel buzzed. _Well, it has been a while since I've dated anyone. Must be a mix of loneliness and alcohol.  
_

I nodded to myself, happy with my reasonable assessment. Then I saw Alice walk back into the ballroom and the feeling hit me again and all I could think was, _damn I'm in trouble.  
_

"Okay, I'm taking Bella home. Anyone else ready to leave?" Edward whispered trying not to wake the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

"I am." Rose slurred as she pulled Emmett up from his chair, stumbling slightly. "I think it's bedtime." She joked winking at him.

"I have to stay and take care of the last payments and lock up the ballroom." Alice stated with a smile. She had managed to convince Charlie and Sue that they had to have a wedding planner. She had been working on the wedding for months and had managed to give Charlie and Sue a wedding that was perfect for them, with a few Alice Cullen flairs.

"Can you stay with her?" Edward asked me, ever the over protective brother.

"Sure thing." I obliged. I had nowhere to be and I didn't care for leaving Alice alone in Port Angeles either.

"I'm going to take Bella to my apartment so just make sure she gets to into her place okay."

"You know I am twenty one years old. I can legally smoke, drink, and go to a strip club. I think I can walk myself to my car and to my well lit apartment." Alice said with a dark look which Edward ignored.

"I don't mind, Alice, really. Emmett can take drunky home in my car and we can take your car home. It's an easy fix."

"Well I mind. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Alice argued.

"I don't doubt that Alice, but it's late. By the time you get out of here it will be two am. It would make me worry less if you had someone with you." Jasper tried to reason his tone similar to what he would use on a petulant five year old.

"Fine, "Alice grumbled unhappily biting her lip.

_She only does that when she's nervous. _I mentally noted. After three classes together, I had seen her do it every time she was called on when she was unsure of the answer.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the room quickly emptied of people. "I have to go give the last check to the caterer. Can I do that by myself or do you need to follow me?" Alice questioned.

"I think you can handle that yourself, darlin'." I tried to make her smile with my accent but didn't succeed. I watched her walk towards the caterer and hand him one of the many envelopes she had started the night with. She smiled and blushed when he said something to her. _What the hell? _I looked at the older man critically. _Didn't he see I was right here?_ Alice thanked him again before coming back to her seat.

"What did that guy say?"

"He just complimented the work I did on the party." Alice shrugged her eyes looking everywhere but at me, telling me more than she knew. I let the lie slide.

"So what do we have to do now?"

"I just have to wait for the caterers to clear everything out so I can lock the place up. There is a box out front I can put the key into. That's it."

* * *

Within twenty minutes we were in her car, she didn't put up a fight when I offered to drive. She was exhausted and it was apparent.

"So…" I drawled out slowly. "are we going to talk about earlier?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alice said in a clipped voice, all the while biting her lip.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"Okay." I felt the comment sting but tried to shrug it off. Maybe I had miscounted the number of J.D.'s I had drank. But even looking at her now I knew that was a lie. It wasn't the first time I had noticed that she was beautiful. I mean I wasn't blind. She was tiny, but she still had a great figure, a figure that was constantly the subject of plastic surgery rumors on campus. I knew better. Her skin was perfect and I could see the faint tan that remained from the girl's recent beach trip. Her lips were perfect, not large, but full. And her eyes were the clearest green. I had always known that she was beautiful, but now I felt it. For the first time in my life I wanted Alice. And badly.

I heard her heave an annoyed sigh. "The caterer didn't complement me on the party."

"I figured that."

"He said we made a beautiful couple." Alice commented turning her tiny body in the seat so she was facing towards me.

I nodded my head slightly. "Well, I know you're beautiful, especially tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She mumbled slightly. "Jasper, this is weird. I mean we've known each other for years. We've been friends for years. Why now?"

"I don't know, but in the sake of friendship and honesty, I have to say I have never felt as attracted to someone as I do now."

Her soft gasp echoed in the silent car. I waited for a response. Any response.

A full minute later I heard the whisper. "I feel the same way. What do we do?"

My brain ran at her question. This wasn't just some girl I could date and discard if I didn't feel like it was worth the hassle. This was my best friend's sister. Hell, for the last year she had become my best friend. If things didn't work out they would never be the same. But if they did…

"We take it one day at a time and see what happens."

* * *

We had taken it one day at a time. We worked on our homework together more than normal, then it turned into talking on the phone into the early morning hours. We soon started date nights, calling them our movie nights. I still couldn't believe that it had been six months ago. Even with keeping it a secret, we managed to be together more than anyone I had ever dated, especially with all of our normal group get-togethers.

The memory of the wedding was running through my brain, mocking me. I picked up my cell phone again. _Please talk to me. I'm sorry. _I couldn't help it. I knew I was crazy. I had pushed her away on purpose but I still couldn't let her go like I should.

I went back to the album as I waited for her to hopefully text me back. The rest of the album was made up of all of the private pictures from our six months together. The few times we could really get away Alice had always went crazy with the camera trying to get as much in as she could in the short time we had together. I groaned slightly when I saw the pictures she had taken of us together in bed. The girl might have been a virgin before I was with her but she quickly morphed into something very different. The little pixie girl had a dirtier mind than most guys I hung out with, Emmett included. She could smile sweetly during group dinners, all the while stroking me with her foot under the table. The various pictures she took made my pulse hammer. I could still remember the first time.

* * *

"Alice if you aren't sure then we don't have to do anything." I tried to reason with her as she sat in front of me in one of the most alluringly small pieces of white lace I had ever seen. She couldn't have been paler if she tried.

"Jasper I have thought this decision over for a long time. I've talked to my doctor. I've gotten the pill and you got us this hotel. This is going to happen." Her irritation at my hesitancy made me smile slightly.

"Did you talk to Bella about this?"

"What!? Of course not!" Alice said in exasperation.

"I just. I know how important it is to you to talk about this kind of stuff with her. Isn't that what girls talk about? Get advice or whatever?" My limited knowledge of girls was not helping me at all right now and Alice's frustrated face was proving it.

"What was I suppose to say? Hey Bella, I'm thinking of losing my virginity. And guess what? I want to lose it to Jasper, our mutual friend that I have been secretly dating for the past four months."

"Well, maybe not that." I drew out slowly.

"Look, Jazz, I know normally I would run to Bella and talk this over in grave detail, but I can't okay? I understand that and I accept it. But even if I could, this would be my decision. And I have made my decision." Alice moved so that she was crouched on the bed her knees folded under her. She stood up on her knees right in front of me. With her raised up on the bed she almost met my face. I stood in front of bed and watched as she came towards me slowly. She kissed my neck first, the one place she could really reach. She moved her tiny hands to the buttons of my shirt, undoing each one and placing a kiss on any area of skin she exposed.

"Alice. You need to be sure because much more of this and I won't be able to stop."

"Please. You've stopped each time I've asked you to before. But that doesn't matter I'm sure. And it's not like I'm totally inexperienced."

She was right. Over the last month we had been testing out physical limits, experiencing with what made her comfortable. But this was the final step and I knew I had to stop her before I went crazy from need.

"Alice…"

"Jasper, I swear to God if you try to talk me out of this one more time I will go down to the lobby dressed like this and I will find someone who is willing to sleep with me!"

I gave up. I shrugged off my shirt throwing it across the room before pulling her face up towards me. "Finally!" Alice yelled as I attacked her neck before she pulled us both down to the bed.

* * *

I could feel the familiar hum of my pulse just thinking about her. I heard my cellphone chirp. _And say what? _I sighed. I couldn't blame her. I didn't know what to say, I was hoping her normal verbosity would come up with something. I texted back quickly, _I don't know. I just don't want it to end like this. I love…_ I stopped typing. I couldn't tell her I loved her, she would never make it if I did. I deleted the last sentence. _I care about you_.

The familiar beep sounded again as I flipped to the last page of the album. _You know where I stand. I'm tired of secrets.  
_

She still thought it was just about going public. I couldn't blame her, it was what I made her think, what I wanted her to think. I closed the phone. It would be better for both of us this way. I pushed the box back under my bed and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but the sound of Alice crying was all I could hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Hey guys!! Hope everyone is having a good Christmas holiday!! I wasn't going to update but the five reviews I got really made me want to write and keep the story going. So everyone who enjoys this story needs to thank Naleyislove23, Alice Hale Brandon, jwwhitlock, usagiharuka, and yellow! I would have stopped writing if it wasn't for them!

Also I know this isn't the happiest yet (Naleyislove23!!) but there might be another chapter with a slight sliver of happiness in time for Christmas if there are enough reviews! Just bare with the angst I've always loved the angst leads to true happiness approach! ;)

Thanks again and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Alice POV

I drew a few more lines on the dress I was designing before sighing and crumbling up the paper. I had already designed a dress shockingly similar to it. I threw the paper towards the trashcan where it could live among its other fallen comrades as I rubbed my eyes for the millionth time. They were still scratchy and dry, a byproduct of the three whole hours of sleep I had managed to get.

_God, I am not like this! I am not the girl who falls apart when she gets dumped. I am the girl who buys a new dress and goes out and parties to meet the next guy. _I rolled my eyes at the thought. The very idea of being hit one by the subpar guys that frequented the clubs made my stomach turn. _I just want Jasper._

I pulled another sheet of paper out and tapped my pencil against it trying to summon any thought. _Please Fashion Muse come down and hit me in the head with something good._ I prayed but nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It had been like this all day. I've had slow days before but this was a complete creative standstill.

Taking a deep breath, I tried again to summon my creative talent. I heard the door unlock when I was half way through drawing Jasper's shocked face. What was finished was a perfect replica of how he looked when I said I love you. The face had been haunting me all night and now all day. I quickly hid the drawing and started a dress outline as I waited for whoever was coming to enter. Only Jasper and Bella had the keys to the studio. I tried to prepare myself for them. If it was Bella I would have to cover whatever pain I was in and put on the cherry happy Alice smile, complete with manic energy. If it was Jasper it would be worse. Instead of being able to pretend I was fine, I would have to confront the war of emotions I was feeling. I put the pencil down and rested my hand on my upturned palm and waited for the door to reveal my tragic fate.

I plastered on my trademark Alice smile as soon as I saw the long brown hair Bella refused to let me style. "Hey Bella." I greeted happily as she crossed the room to my large drawing table. The large white table divided the front entrance way of my studio from the work portion. The bulky sewing tables were behind me separating the room again into the 'fabric' portion.

"Hey. You look like you've had a rough day."

I watched her gaze stop over my face, puzzling slightly. Bella was always the hardest person to hid things from. She was too damn perceptive for her own good. Well, about everyone's life but her own. Her eyes left mine and focused in on the overflowing tiny garbage can.

"It just wasn't a very productive day. I was hoping to get a couple of sketches done but it didn't happen. Guess the muses were busy helping some other designer, probably Jimmy Choo. At least that means I'll be able to have a new pair of fabulous shoes soon."

Bella laughed slightly at my joke but her forehead was still creased in concern.

"Anyway. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to divert her.

"Rosalie's dinner party, remember? I figured I'd pick you up so you don't have to walk back to the house to get your car. We can just go together."

I sighed. I was quickly regretting my decision to walk to the studio this morning. I walked most days because it was only three blocks from our apartment. But on nights like this it was a pain in the ass. Bella would always pick me up and take me to Rose and Jasper's only to leave with Edward and leave me stranded. Most nights it was just a good excuse to stay with Jasper, but tonight being trapped with him really wasn't my idea of a good time.

"What if you stay with Edward?" I asked from my still seated position.

"I'll leave my keys this time. That way you can drive my car home. Or you can stay over and Jasper can drive you back. No big deal. Plus you have the movie night tonight anyway. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind." Bella smiled as if she had solved the global warming instead of who was going to drive her the three miles home.

"Fine." I agreed. If I could get my hands on Bella's keys I could go home right after dinner. I would just fake a headache and no one would care that I skip out on a movie night with Jasper. Easy fix.

I grabbed my purse and jacket and followed Bella out of the studio, turning my keys to lock the door. I slid on the silver coat and buttoned the bejeweled buttons. I checked her hair and makeup in a store window as we walked towards Bella's car. It was still perfect. I had taken great pains to make sure that I looked perfect. Bella was already suspicious and looking anything less than perfect would set off bright red warning flags.

Bella talked about her high school class as we drove towards Jasper's house. Bella loved her English class with a passion most teachers lacked. She took such care in every assignment and novel choice. It was inspiring to watch. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I hopped out of the car. I could see Edward coming up to open Bella's door.

"Hey, big brother!" I called out before moving towards the front door, trying to give them a few minutes of private time.

"Hey, short stuff." I heard him call back.

I waved my middle finger at him before knocking on the front door, surprised when I found it locked. _At least it gives me a second to calm down_. I moved my hand over my hair smoothing down a few fly aways. I had checked my make up again in the car on the way here so I knew it was fine. I could do this. I was just a friend who was coming to visit with everyone. Jasper had dumped me and I was going to act like he was nothing to me. I could do this. I had done it with boys before. I waited impatiently tapping my high heeled foot in time with the seconds ticking by.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Rose was supposed to unlock the door." Jasper started talking before he noticed it was me standing at his doorstep.

No matter how many times I saw Jasper, his height always amazed me. I was use to looking up at everyone; it was part of the short girl life. But looking up at Jasper was totally different. When other people towered over me it made me feel small and insignificant. When Jasper looked down on me, I felt safe, I felt like I was home. I could feel the steel resolve I had walked in with melt away. He was here and I loved him.

"Alice." He murmured as he stepped aside to let me in the door.

"Jasper." I kept my voice curt. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I was going to be strong.

"Are you going to act like this all night?" Jasper asked exasperated.

"No. As soon as someone besides you is in the room I will plaster a happy smile on my face and pretend I haven't just been dumped by my boyfriend of six months. But right now when it is just me and you which means I can act however the hell I want." I took a deep breath. I could do this. An angry Alice was much easier than a heartbroken Alice. I just had to tap into the right emotion and ignore the other.

"I didn't dump you." Jasper whispered quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you call it?"

"Well, technically you gave me an ultimatum. I declined."

"You declined? You declined?! We have been dating six months Jasper. Man up and deal with it." I yelled before moving past him into Rose's part of the house.

I was shaking when I threw my jacket onto the coat rack on Rose's side of the house. It always made me laugh how one house could be so divided. You instantly knew when you stepped out of Jasper's southern simplicity and into Rose's luxury lavishness. Jasper's dark blue color palate, which ironically had been picked by Rose, morphed into the deep reds and mauve's of Rose's taste.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Rose. She was a mess. Her normally perfectly coiffed blonde curls were pulled into a messy bun and her mascara was streaked underneath her eyes. "What's wrong, Rosalie?" I asked in shock. Rose never appeared less than perfect.

"Nothing. I just can't get the mashed potatoes right and the napkins are all wrong. This whole night is a disaster." She cried the tears falling unchecked. My eyes widened. I'd only seen Rose tear up once, and that was her and Jasper's high school graduation. Full out crying was a completely new occurrence.

I quickly switched out of angry mode into problem solver gear. "Okay first the potatoes." I tasted them using the spoon. They were just bland. I reached for the spice racked and picked a couple of different spices, pinching a small amount of each into the container. "Stir that and then try it." I ordered Rosalie. "Now, what about the napkins?"

"They are the wrong color. They are supposed to be a tan green and they are just a dark green."

"Okay." I nodded grabbing the green napkins. _I swear Rosalie is losing it. It's just us over for dinner. We do it once or twice a week. _I flipped the cloth napkins over, noting their tan undertones. I saw Bella and Edward come up behind her. Bella's eyes were wide in shock. "Okay. How about we turn them inside out? The underside is much lighter, see?" I watched Rose nod. "And the new unfinished edges are all the rage in Paris." A saw Bella raise an eyebrow, questioning if the fashion tidbit was true. I rolled my eyes. _You design a couple of fall lines and everyone falls for your fashion advice._

"Okay. Can you set them up on the table?"

"Of course." I agreed moving towards the overly decorated table. _Geez, who is Rose expecting? Well, Bella must be right. This is not about the engagement. No way Rose would be this upset. _

"Why don't we sit down and eat?" Jasper asked, gently guiding Rose to a chair.

Emmett took a seat next to Rosalie taking her hand and rubbing it softly. Bella and Edward sat across from them. That left Jasper and I at the ends of the table, in direct eye contact the whole time. _Great. Give me ten seconds and I'll turn into water works Rose over there. _

I reached for the potatoes in front of me before passing them to Emmett who took enough for five people then handed them to Rose. Before long all of the food had made its way around and had been eaten at Emmett speed. Everyone was anxious to find out what was going on. _We are worse than kids on Christmas morning._ With everyone so preoccupied I was able to push around the little food I took to make it look like I ate it. Even Bella the hawk didn't notice. I still couldn't ignore the nausea that had been plaguing me since I got back.

It didn't help that I was right across the table from Jasper. He refused to look at me. Every time he looked up it was at everyone but me. Even when I talked he would look at the wall right behind me. _It was fucking annoying._ Not that I wanted him to look at me, my stomach was still twisting.

I got up and started to clear the table of the couple of plates that were clean. I couldn't hold still and just watch him look past me. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jasper clearing his throat. I looked over at him as he rose from his chair. "I guess we should get this over with." He muttered looking at Rose, his eye barely glancing over me as I set the dishes into the sink. I could see Rosalie's eyes start to water. _What the hell is going on? _"I got a call from the Sergeant of my unit last Friday. My unit ships to Iraq within the week."

My heart stopped. I literally couldn't breathe. I knew this could happen. I knew it probably would happen. People who join the military are expected to fight in wars and risk their lives. But not someone I know. Not my Jasper. I could feel the blood run out of face and down to my toes. The hushed sounds of everyone's startled reactions faded as the world tilted into a cloud of black.

* * *

"Jasper." He was the first thing I could focus on. His smell clouded my senses. He was close. My fingers gripped the fabric of a familiar shirt like it was a lifeline. I could feel him again. I could smell him again. I was safe. I was home.

"Alice. Alice wake up."

And I could hear him again. I wrinkled my forehead in distaste. His voice was too loud and it was making the jackhammers pounding in my head much worse.

"Please, shut up." I murmured annoyed. "Head hurt."

"Call an ambulance, she might have some sort of head injury." I heard Edward telling someone.

"Stupid." I said as the world started to reorder and I could wake up more fully. I was lying next to the kitchen counter. More importantly, I was in Jasper's arms. I would have stopped to enjoy it, but Edward was hovering. "I'm okay. I just must have hit my head."

I could see Jasper nodding. "You caught it on the counter when you fell."

_Well, that would explain the throbbing pain in the side of my head. _"Edward you call an ambulance and I will tell everyone about the time mom caught you in the bathroom with that magazine."

"Alice, you fainted. I hardly think that is a normal occurrence." Edward fired back.

I tried to sit up and Jasper helped me to my feet. _Geez. Nothing like hearing a life changing event about someone else and I faint and steal all the thunder. _

"Can we just forget this happened and go back to what we were talking about?" I asked my mouth dry. "Or at least can I get water?"

The second I asked for it a bottle appeared in front of me. Emmett was hovering too, holding a rag, water, and aspirin. At least he was prepared.

"Thanks, Emmett."

I let Jasper help me back to my seat and watched everyone start to do the same, although warily.

"Ali, maybe we should take you to the emergency room…" Edward began.

I cut him off sharply. "If you say anything relating to the hospital one more time I'm leaving. I hadn't eaten all day and the shock of Jasper's announcement got to me. It's just like when I fainted in the seventh grade. Low blood sugar. It's not a big deal. If it will make you feel better I will go to the doctor next week. Now this is about Jasper, not me so if anyone shoots me any more pitying looks I'm going to hit someone." It was all true. My nausea had been so bad that I hadn't bothered to eat. Nothing was going to stay down anyway. I nodded ending the conversation and turning to look at Jasper.

"Now when do you leave?" I asked trying to get the focus away from myself, although I didn't want to know the answer to the question at all.

Jasper was still looking at me with cautious eyes. I rolled mine at him. I was still feeling nauseous and dizzy and he knew I wasn't my normal self._ I swear it's like he can read my emotions_. _Perceptive jackass._

"I ship out Friday. I'll be moving to Virginia for a week then I'll go out to Iraq." He explained in a somber tone.

"How long?" Bella's broken voice asked.

"One tour initially. But they have been doing a lot of back to back tours. Probably a year to a year and a half. Possibly two."

I looked down at my plate. It was so surreal. The war had always been something that came on the news before I changed it to something happy. It was something that didn't affect me. But it was going to. The love of my life was going to go to war. He was going to kill people. And people were going to try to kill him. I felt like fainting all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! The reviews I got yesterday made me so excited I stayed up into the late night hours working on a new chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the Christmas holiday and time with family. And those who are going crazy with family quality time, I say… Tis the Season!! ;)

And please everyone pray for the soldiers overseas and their families today. I know many family and friends in multiple branches. The thoughts are appreciated! Jasper may be fictional but he represents a lot of people who fight for us! Jasper is just a really really pretty representation!

I really appreciate all of the feedback!

Naleyislove: It will get better I promise. I hope this gives a little bit of happiness even though its not quit happy. I tried lol! It's just not in the cards for a couple of chapters (I'm thinking three or four?) Don't worry we'll get Alice and Jasper togetherness!!

Yellow: It's gonna work out I promise! ;)

YellowPorscheygirl: Why? Because I'm mean. lol. Give it time!

Alice Hale Brandon: Oh! I'm sorry I made you cry! Although I'm glad I wrote something worthy of emotion!

Misscullen: Sorry it was unexpected. I always see Jasper as a soldier.

Remember the reviews make me more enthusiastic about the story which equals MORE WRITING!! OH AND BEWARE OF LEMONS!!!! ;)

* * *

Chapter Six:

After another hour of discussion and making plans for the rest of the week everyone got up to leave. Jasper pulled me off to the side while Bella and Edward were hugging a still teary eyed Rosalie who had Emmett hovering around her.

"Are you staying for movie night?" Jasper asked finally looking directly at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have a headache. I'm going to go home and rest." I murmured as I watched Bella and Edward come towards the door. I could see the displeasure as well as disbelief play across his face. He knew I was lying, and I really didn't give a damn.

"Ali, I'm going to go home with Edward." Bella sighed leaning further into my smiling brother. I rolled my eyes. _Bella was nothing if not predictable._

"Fine. Just hand me your keys."

"Of course." Bella smiled coyly looking through her purse. She rummaged through the bag that was hardly the size of my wallet for a couple minutes before looking perplexed. "They aren't here. Maybe I left them in the dining room?" Bella questioned before she and Edward moved towards that way again leaving me with Jasper.

"Just stay and we can talk about all of this." Jasper murmured moving behind me. I could feel the heat of his body behind mine. His breath came out in hot puffs, tickling the tops of my head. I closed my eyes unconsciously leaning into his body. His hands came around to wrap around my waist, pulling me further into him. His hands moved along my sides skimming my body. My breath caught in my throat, my resolve waved as my eyes fluttered. It felt so good to be close to him.

The sound of Bella's heels on the tile floor gave us a warning. He squeezed me to him once before pushing my body away from his and moving across the room. The loss of his body was a shock to my system. Then the reality came back with a crash. He was the one doing this to us. If he would just allow us to come out to our friends all of this could end. I would be able to stay in his arms without fear of who was around the next corner. I would be able to properly say goodbye to him.

"They aren't in there." Bella sighed, her forehead puckered in confusion.

"Well where would they be?" I asked slightly annoyed. I was the forgetful one, not Bella. She would have her keys pulled from their specific pocket of her purse before I could even close my hand around mine. But all of that didn't matter; I had to get out of here. And quickly.

"Maybe I left them outside. I was kind of…distracted." She blushed looking slyly at Edward.

I groaned at the visual image she was giving me. Sometimes having your brother dating your best friend was awkward. I almost understood Jasper's position. _Almost_.

I swept out the front door past the gang and straight to Bella's truck. The old beast seemed out of place in the manicured yard. I walked towards it, stumbling slightly when my high heels caught in the uneven gravel. _Just what I need to twist my ankle. Isn't being dumped, fainting, and having the love of your life shipped overseas not enough? What did I do to make karma hate me? _I could feel the tension build up in my neck at my agitation. It was the first sign of a tension headache. _Great now I had lied about a headache so my karma is to actually get one. Karma? Yeah. You're a bitch. _

I finally made it to Bella's hunk of junk and began looking around the ground for the set of keys. I couldn't see anything and they weren't in the door. I pulled on the door and found it was locked. _No. Not possible. _The thought came to my mind as I looked into truck. There, dangling from the ancient ignition was Bella's car keys. _Keys locked in the car. Karma, you are not a bitch. You are a son of a bitch. You are a second generation of bitchiness. _

I placed my forehead on the cool glass as I heard Bella, Edward, and Jasper come up behind me. "You locked your keys in your truck." I breathed, willing the anger out of my body.

"Oops." Bella laughed nervously behind me. I turned to see her slightly behind Edward. _Hiding_. _She knew I was pissed._

"Oops? Come on, Bella, we made a deal." I said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not like a meant to lock my keys in the car, Alice. Besides, you're going to stay and watch a movie with Jasper, right?" Bella questioned. Her tone didn't hide her opinion on what I should do. I mean how could I not want to spend the night with a best friend who was about to go to war? _Perfect._

"I have a headache. I was just going to go home." I reasoned rolling my neck that was getting tenser by the second.

"I don't think you should be driving anyway," Bella continued on as if she hadn't heard me. _God, she has been hanging out with Rosalie too much_. "I mean, you did faint at dinner."

It took less than a second for Edward to latch onto that statement. "Bella's right, Alice, driving isn't the best idea. Just stay here tonight and Jasper or Rosalie can drive you back in the morning if you feel better."

"I feel fine." I ground out between my clenched teeth.

"Alice, stop acting like a five year old and just go watch a movie with Jasper." Edward spit out.

I could feel the anger coming in waves. I was so sick of people treating me like a five year old. Edward had always been like that, but then Jasper, now Bella. It was painful how little they thought of me. How they felt I didn't know my own body, my own mind. They thought I was incapable of taking care of myself.

I nodded and walked past them back into the house, ignoring them. I was already having a hard time just trying to hold myself together, I didn't have the energy to fight my friend's perceptions of me.

The house was silent. Rosalie and Emmett had already excused themselves; she was as big of a mess as I was. She deserved the rest. I walked through Jasper's cluttered living room and into his bedroom. If I wasn't going to be escape him tonight I might as feel confront it. I only had a week with him to fix whatever was going on. I would be damned if he left on a less than positive note.

I shrugged off the coat I had put on when I had hoped to leave and slung it over the recliner that was in front of the bed. I walked into his bathroom and opened the familiar medicine cabinet and grabbed the tension medicine I had stashed there. Kicking my heels off towards my side of Jasper's closet I moved towards his mini-fridge with easy familiarity. I was here just as much as I was at home. With Rosalie and Emmett on the opposite side of the house it was easy to sneak into Jasper's half late at night.

I stole a Pepsi and prayed the caffeine would eliminate the headache without adding to my normal energy. _Although, honestly, my energy was in short supply tonight._

"Is it your turn or mine?" Jasper's voice filled the room and I tried to place it without turning around. He wasn't too close. I was safe for a little while.

"Mine." I stated, trying to play along with the movie night façade.

"Did you bring a movie?"

I knew that really wasn't the question. It was more like were you planning to skip out of movie night from the beginning? And of course I was. Which meant I had no movie. Which also meant I was busted.

"Nope." I ground out, popping the p like a high schooler. I refused to feel guilty that I got caught. Did he really expect me to act like nothing had happen? Like my favorite day of the week wasn't ruined?

I turned around and was surprised to find myself looking at Jasper's well defined, cloth covered chest. Busted didn't cover what I was. _Fucked was more like it_. I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes and was amazed by the amount of hurt that was in them. As well as the smidges of anger he was trying to suppress. _Well, I don't give a rats ass. I'm angry too! _ I could scream the words but I knew he would barely even raise his voice at me. I was too breakable for that. _Fuck that shit_.

"You were going to skip out on movie night from the beginning weren't you?" He asked taking another step towards me so I was backed up against the wall.

"Yes. I was." I looked up at him refusing to buckle. Maybe everyone would stop treating me like a child if I stopped acting like one.

"Why?" He growled his voice angry as he moved closer to where I was pressed against the wall.

"Because I spent the whole night crying and debating whether the last six months had been a joke to you. I put everything on the line for this relationship. You are the first and only man I have ever felt so strongly about. I gave you my heart, I gave you my virginity, and all I asked was that I be able to share that with our friends. To be able to tell people, hey, look this great guy? Yeah, he is my boyfriend and I love him. But, no. You decided that Edward's opinion outweighed whatever shred of emotional attachment you had for me. So you can fucking excuse the fact that after a whole twenty four hours of thinking about that I didn't feel like having a fucking movie night with you." I yelled up at him.

I smirked when I saw the shock cloud his face. We had gotten in a few minor fights over the last six months but rarely did I say what was truly on my mind. With the exception of at the hotel room, I really don't think I ever had. It felt good. I felt powerful.

Then his lips crashed into mine and his body pushed mine back into the wall. I opened my mouth in surprise and he pushed his tongue into it. I wasn't used to this kind of kiss. It was bruising. It was punishing. And it felt good.

I pushed my body into his and answered his kiss, biting his lower lip as I pulled back. I tilted my neck and allowed him to move his angry kisses down my neck. I hissed when he bit into the skin. He moved to sucking on the tender flesh and I couldn't help the deep moan that escaped. He moved me back against the wall and lifted me up so he could have better access. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning again when our lower halves touched. No matter how many times we slept together that zap I had felt at Charlie's wedding was still there.

The dress I was wearing was bunching uncomfortably around my thighs. I removed my hands that were twisted in his hair and pushed the fabric higher to expose my underwear. I pushed my hips into his and heard him swear against my neck. I moved my hands from my dress up to his neck where I found the buttons on his shirt. I pulled at them roughly, pulling them out of their holes. When I pushed the shirt fully off him I felt him bite my neck, harder this time.

"You're going to leave a mark." I seethed.

"I intend to." He replied his voice hard.

"Fine." I bucked my hips into his again delighting in his angry growl.

"I see you're going to leave your own mark."

"Fair is fair." I fired back as I pushed my hungry mouth back to his. Even when we had sex in the shower, there had a been a strong undercurrent of care. He had made every move carefully, sure not to hurt me, there was no care this time. Anger was overtaking us. And it felt good.

I fisted my hands in his hair, tugging the blond curls to tilt his head to where I wanted it. I could feel him moving us towards his bed and I knew where things were going. And I didn't care.

I ground my lower body into his and he pulled back dragging in a ragged breath. I took advantage just like he had earlier, moving to his neck. I bit a path from his ear all the way down to his exposed collar bone.

"My God, Alice." He uttered my name like a curse and a prayer. At this point I was a little of both.

"What, Jasper? Not what you were expecting? Well, I got news for you. I'm done playing nice. Gloves are off." I whispered the words into his ear before moving my mouth back to his.

I pulled back in shock when I felt us falling down slightly as Jasper sat on the edge of his bed. I bit my lip on a moan as the new position moved my heated core right onto his hard cock.

"What, Alice? Not what you were expecting?" Jasper fired back at me.

I moved my hips off of him and up his body before slowly dragging them down over his stiff lower half. I smiled in satisfaction as I heard his southern drawl come out when he moaned, "shit."

I pushed him back on the bed, liking the feeling of being in control. I moved my hands from his hair down his chest. I scrapped my nails down his skin, leaning down to kiss their stinging path. Slowly I made my way down to the edge of his dress pants. I pulled the expensive belt from its buckle and unbuttoned the clasp. I moved myself slowly down his body, loving the friction I was getting as well as seeing his hands bunch into his comforter. Pulling ideas from my massive Cosmo arsenal, I paused before using my teeth to pull his zipper down to reveal his tented boxers.

"Up." I commanded as I pulled his pants down his lifted hips. I pulled the boxers down after them. I moved them all the way down his body before they stopped at his boots. I pulled them off roughly taking the pants and boxers with them. I looked up to see Jasper's penis at full attention, waiting, expecting.

"Move up the bed." I ordered again, surprised when he followed my instructions through want laden eyes. I moved with him crawling half way up his body. I gripped his cock in my hand, moving it slowly up and down. I watched in triumph as he head fell back on the pillow. This wasn't new. And frankly tonight was about new. I moved my mouth down to take him fully into my mouth.

I felt, more than saw, his head leave the pillow in shock. "Ali, don't. You don't have to."

I pulled my mouth off him and shot him a withering look. "I don't believe you asked me to do anything. I am doing what I goddamn please, now shut up."

As I moved my mouth back to him I saw him watching me in disbelief and uncertainty. I swirled my tongue around him as I moved back up to the tip. I grinned as I saw his head flop back on the pillow again. "Yes, ma'am." He drawled, his accent much more prominent. It always came out when we slept together, tonight was no exception.

I bobbed my head, testing tempos and different pressures. It took a few minutes to find what he liked but it wasn't hard to spot the change. His hands started to roam clinching his hair, then the comforter. He alternated between watching me to closing his eyes in tight slits.

I could feel him tensing up, getting ready. "Ali, Ali stop. I'm about to…Ali, please baby stop." But I ignored him. I was done following anyone's rules or limits. He had a serious Madonna complex in regards to me and I was tired of it. I could feel his hands reaching for me, trying to get me to move, but his concentration was less than perfect and I swatted his feeble attempts away. I swallowed him easily as his hips bucked into my mouth with a flourish of curses. I pulled myself off of him and up onto his bed. Jasper's arms closed around me quickly stopping me from collapsing onto the bed. He kept me firmly on top of him.

"I don't think so. It's my turn." Jasper growled pulling my lips up to his. Whatever traces of southern gentility were normally in place were gone. He explored my mouth hungrily, ignoring my moans of protest. I could feel his hands moving me back on top of him before grasping the back of my dress and tugging the zipper down my body. I hissed as the cold air hit my heated skin. He ignored my complaint and tugged the dress down my body, pulling it roughly free so I was only in my strapless bra and miniscule underwear.

Without even pulling away he snapped the back of my bra and tossed it across the room. Without any real care he flipped me onto my back. His lips moved down my neck nipping the already tender and raw flesh. The sound I made was a mix of a moan and cry, a sound that sounded nothing like me. His nips moved down to my chest before he kissed the skin. "I'm not going to be able to wear anything but turtlenecks for a week." I spit out between moans.

"You can afford a few more turtlenecks." Jasper retorted without any compassion.

I moved my hands to his hair as he moved to my nipples. He softly tugged on one with his teeth before pulling the whole nipple into his mouth. I instantly felt my body get wetter and the accompanied whimper egged him on. He bit down slightly harder before abandoning it to give attention to the other one.

I moved my body impatiently, winding it on the cool bedspread. His chuckle made my anger snap back and I pushed my feet up slightly into his already responding crotch. His answering groan was retribution enough.

Moving painstakingly slow, he layered kisses and bites down my stomach to the edges of my underwear. Where I had used my anger to drive a fast response, he was using his for a slow burn. I whimpered again and bucked my hips when his lips traced the edge of my underwear. Before I could stop myself my hands reached out to grasp his which were framing my hips. He shook them off as he pulled the now completely wet panties down my legs.

"What Alice? Are you ready for me? You may put up a fight but you want me just as much as I want you."

"Anger does that to a person."

"Yes it does." He agreed as he kissed down my waxed bikini line before placing his lips on my swollen clit.

"Shit." I cursed in sheer frustration. He teased, he tested, but he didn't satisfy.

"You going to tease me all night or are you going to put that anger to good use?" I questioned as I pressed my head back into the pillow.

Before I knew what was happening he pulled me off of the bed and flipped me around so I was facing the head board. "Is that what you want? Anger?" He was pressing me against the wall, all I could feel was his body behind me and the wall in front of me.

"At least that's an honest emotion." I spat.

"Then hold on. Never say I don't give you what you want." He placed my hands on his head board making them fist around the ironwork. I could feel his knees spreading my own apart, getting me in the position he wanted. I felt him come back up so that he was directly behind me as he entered me quickly. He pushed himself in hard and fast and I gasped at the wonderful pleasure that covered any pain. He pulled back out and slammed back into me. The sound of both of us moaning together was just was erotic as the act itself. I bit my already swollen lip as he picked up the pace, slamming me into the headboard that I was gripping for dear life. I felt his breath on my neck seconds before he started sucking the spot that always made me go crazy. A spot only he knew about. I felt myself clenching around him, helpless. "Oh, Jasper. I'm about…" I didn't get another word out before be slammed into me, while his hand moved to my swollen bundle of nerves and pinched it slightly. I couldn't breathe. The sensation rocked my body as I clenched the iron into my hands to the point that it hurt. I could hear his orgasmic moans as I was coming down from mine.

Jasper pulled out of me gently as he forced my hands to let go of the bed. They burned with tension. He kissed them gently as he moved me under the covers. This was the Jasper I knew. The gentle man who wouldn't dare hurt me. But he had. I closed my eyes as he moved us so I was laying on his chest. I could hear his heart hammering away.

"I'm still pissed." I stated sleep already clouding everything around me a darker shade.

"You're not the only one." He drawled out as I faded out of consciousness.

* * *

I know they still aren't happy with each other. But They have to work their way back.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hey all!! I know I'm a horrible person and it's been too long. I blame school. But this week is Spring Break and I've had Jasper and Alice and this story in my head forever! I'm hoping to do another chapter this week and update my other story Director's Daughter. But I do more if I get reviews. ;) Hope you like it!

* * *

_What the fuck? _My heart beat out of my chest as I nearly jumped out of bed. I saw flash of lightning before I heard the reason I had been jolted awake, another loud blast of thunder. "Shit." I cursed placing my hand on my actively beating heart. My hand was cold against my bare skin. _Bare skin. _I placed my hand back on the bed spread. _Cotton. Not silk. Not my bed. Oh, shit._ The memories of the night quickly came back with alarming clarity. _This is why drinking is useful. It may not get rid of all the memories, but at least it dulls the shock of them. These memories are too fucking crystal clear. _I moved my legs, stretching them carefully test them. "Fuck!" I moaned as I felt the awful ache in my lower half. _Even walking was going to be a chore today. _I looked at Jasper's alarm clock to see it was only two in the morning. _At least I can rest a little longer_. I stretched again, now in a complete sitting position. I leaned forward with and rested my arms on my knees and watched the lightning roll in. I groaned again when I moved my body the wrong way. _Not to self: Angry sex while satisfying doesn't feel so hot the next day._

"I'm sorry." I heard Jasper whisper against my shoulder blade before kissing it softly. I couldn't stop the smile. I'm sure my anger was somewhere deep down but right now I was happy, that overshadowed it. Hell, it damn near decimated it. This was the Jasper I wanted to spend the rest of the week with.

"I'm not." I replied as I turned to look at him. He had leaned back down into the dark blue pillow and smiled slightly. He had that drowsy satisfied look on his face although it was easy to see he was hesitant. His blond curls were a mess but the dark shadows under his eyes were a little lighter. I guess I wasn't the only one who had spent the previous night tossing and turning. He smiled and I could feel my heart speed up again. _God, I love him. And I always will._

I leaned down towards him a pressed my lips to his gently. I felt him kiss back quickly before I lifted my head.

"Are you still mad?" Jasper asked once I rested my head back on his chest. His fingers began moving through my hair slowly.

"Furious." I whispered turning my head to give him another kiss, this time on his chest where my cheek had been resting.

"I'm serious. We are going to have to talk about this sooner or later." I could hear the tentativeness in his voice. He was trying to tippy toe his way through a mine field. I was half tempted to see how far he could get before he blew up.

I sighed. _Goodbye happy bubble I was living in. I will miss you. _"Look, we have one week before you leave. Do you really want to spend the next week apart?"

"Well, no." He murmured as I turned to look at him.

"Then can we just not?" I asked.

"Of course." Jasper sighed looking down at me.

"We have one week before you leave. How about we just pretend that nothing is wrong? Go back to how things were. It's not like going public now will solve anything. We can talk everything out the night before you leave. Get everything out on the table and be done with it. How about that?" I asked. It really was a good idea. _Putting off all of our problems and pretending nothing is happening, great idea, nothing could go wrong. Yup, I'm a genius. _

"Are you sure Ali?" Jasper asked moving us both into the sitting position.

"I need to be with you this week, Jasper. Please just let me." I pleaded. I hated that I was begging but the possibility of not seeing Jasper for over a year was too much to deal with. And being mad at him before he left was unbearable.

"Okay. I would like that a lot." Jasper whispered as he leaned down to kiss me.

I immediately responded. It wasn't like earlier in the night. He was slow, patient, and gentle. Much more Jasper like. I could feel my breathing speed up as he moved his hands down my body to my naked waist. I sucked in a deep breath as his hand touched a sensitive spot on my hip. I watched as he pulled back with wide eyes.

"I may or may not have some sensitive spots." I mumbled while looking everywhere but at him. Most of the time gentlemanly Jasper was wonderful. _And sometimes it was a pain in the ass. _I closed my eyes as he moved the sheet aside.

"Fuck." He cursed in a growl.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. I probably had a scratch and he was making into a war wound.

"Look." He growled again. _Geez, what is the deal? Did he suddenly turn into a caveman?_

To humor him I looked down. "Oh." I said as I pressed the dark bruise on my side. It wasn't that big, only three inches; honestly Bella had had worse on her most graceful day. But it was eerily similar to a couple of Jasper's fingers.

"I did that." Jasper said, his voice pained.

"And I did that." I said motioning to a very tiny handprint on his very big arm.

"It's not the same." He said sourly.

"Bull shit. You are not going to get all Edward on me. He is the over protective jackass you are not. Okay? We had a little bit of rough sex yesterday. And you know what? It was the best sex I have ever had so if you start to be stupid or say you regret it we will have another fight that will have to be put off till next week. And let me tell you, if you make me put off that fight for a week it will fester and be one hell of a fight." I could see Jasper hesitantly giving in. _Thank God. If that boy got it into his head that he hurt me I had no chance of getting laid the rest of the week. _

"Next time we'll be more careful." Jasper whisper kissing me again.

Kissing him back I moved so that I was straddling his lap, finding the very evidence of what our kissing was doing. "Anyway, it's not like you can keep away from me. You don't have that good of self control."

"Oh, really?" Jasper said moving down to my collar bone.

"Really. Plus, you don't seem to mind the bruises you leave on my neck." I murmured as I turned my neck so that I could give him better access.

"Those don't count." He murmured pressing light kisses over the parts of my neck that I was sure were a lovely purple shade.

"Well, they might take some creativity to cover up. I generally don't walk around my apartment in turtle necks, especially in February." I whispered, my breathing coming out a little quicker than I would have like it to.

"Hmm…you're smart…you'll figure something out. " Jasper murmured as he moved his lips torturously down my sensitive neck.

He spun us slightly so he was on top of me again moving his mouth down my body slowly. "Now this is the way to spend the rest of the week." I giggled as he hit a ticklish spot.

* * *

"Hey Rose!" I greeted as I hopped into her house less than four hours later.

"You are way too chipper for this early in the morning." Rosalie bemoaned as she walked towards her side of the house. It always amazed me that she had never went into modeling. It would have been easy money. Only Rosalie could make wearing old battered jeans and a loose t-shirt look glamorous. She looked ten feet tall and she was rocking a pair of old sneakers. I frowned and pushed up on my tip toes as looked at my outfit. I looked like a five year old in my jeans and fitted t-shirt. _Some girls get all the luck._

I started to follow her but she waved me off. "You are in charge of waking up my possessed brother. All that boy does anymore is sleep. And he does not appreciate it when you try to wake him up."

"So you are going to send little ole' me in there?" I asked in fake shock.

"Please, you are the only person he won't punch for trying to wake him up. Well, you and Bella, but you got here first, lucky you." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to her area.

I smirked and walked through Jasper's living room towards his door. I turned the knob to find it locked, probably since I was there last night. _Idiot._ I pulled a hair pin out of my hair which I had to work to put up in a pony tail. I wiggled the bobby pin in the way Jasper had taught me after I had locked myself out of my apartment for the 10th time. Grinning ear to ear when I heard the delightful pop I pushed open the door.

I tip toed in. Waking Jasper up was pretty much as bad as Rosalie said it was, unless you had a plan, which of course I did. I smiled when I saw him sprawled out on the bed just as I had left him early this morning. He was lying on his stomach, his head pushed into the pillow trying to shade his eyes from the sun coming through his windows. _Big Baby. _

I walked quietly over to where he was laying and crawled into bed next to him. He moved restlessly but refused to wake up. "Jasper," I whispered placing a kiss next to his ear. Slowly I worked my way down from his ear to his jaw then to his neck. "Jasper," I whispered again, "It's time to get up."

"Mmm" I heard him moan slightly.

"I know you are awake, Jazz." I murmured while still moving my kisses, this time back up towards his face. "Wake up so you can kiss me." In a split second I went from being in charge to being pinned underneath Jasper's naked body. _Oh Rosalie is not going to be happy. This might take a while._

His lips smashed onto mine before I could say anything. I could feel him getting hard already. Normally I was up for a quickie but honestly I was still a little sore to handle that this early in the morning.

"Jasper, stop." I bit back a moan when he moved from my mouth to my sensitive neck, which thank god didn't have any hickies. Apparently, he wanted to rectify that.

"You told me to wake up and kiss you." Jasper breathed between kisses.

"I meant after you brushed your teeth."

His slack jawed look made me dissolve into giggles. "Common we can do this tonight. Rosalie sent me in to wake you up and get you ready, which means if you aren't ready in ten minutes both of us will be in trouble. And as much I enjoy this I don't think Rosalie would be amused."

He seemed to be contemplating what he could get away with before his sister barged in. "Tonight?" He questioned like a petulant child.

"Tonight." I promised giving him a quick kiss before allowing him to pull me off the bed. "Now go shower and brush your teeth."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper answered in a southern drawl as he walked towards his bathroom not at all ashamed of the view he was giving me. "Although, you sure you don't want to shower with me?"

"Ten minutes, Jasper!" I reminded him as I clenched the mattress to keep me where I was. _Only that man could make me turn into spineless jello._

In less than ten minutes Jasper walked back into his bedroom his wet hair in his eyes and a towel around his hips. _God damn it!_ "I so should have taken you up on the shower." I moaned as I lay back on the bed and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Yes, you should have." Jasper answered back. In a couple of minutes I heard him sliding on jeans and figured it was safe to look at him again. I looked up in time to see him pulling on an old t-shirt. "This is the stupidest idea." He muttered.

"Shut up party pooper. We all wanted to spend quality time with you while we can, which means multiple different things we want to do. I think it is a good idea. We all get to pick what we want to do and do it with everyone."

"It's like a bad blind date. Everyone gets to pick an activity that none of the others will like."

"You are way too glum!" I frowned as I bounced off the bed and over to where he was standing. I pulled on his shirt making him lean down so I could kiss him. "This is going to be fun! Although I don't know why we have to wear these clothes," I said in disgust.

"Alice, Emmett said to where old jeans and t-shirts and sneakers."

"And I did just that! I mean look at these jeans they use to be at least five shades darker and this shirt, it's COTTON!" My tone clearly stating my feelings on the required uniform.

"Emmett planned this Alice; the chances of us getting dirty are very high." Jasper commented as he wound his arms around my waist.

"Dirty?" I snorted. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, I mean it's like a bad blind date."

Jasper just shook his head before kissing me again. "Let's go before Rosalie gets her panties in a bunch."

"Good idea." I laughed before following him into the living room only to see Rosalie walking into it.

"I was just about to come get you two! God, take long enough?" She spit out annoyed.

"You know it takes time to wake Jazz up. He's like the sleeping dead." I lied easily as I moved past her to the car port where I could see Emmett pacing.

"So, what do you have in store for us Emmett?" I questioned as I moved next to him.

"Oh no, you won't get it out of me pixie. This is going to be a surprise!" He exclaimed in obvious excitement. He was practically bouncing on his heels.

I stuck out my lower lip in a small pout and let me eyes fill with tears. "Please, Emmie? Just tell me. Just little ole' me."

"Not fair Alice!" He yelled trying to look anywhere but me. "That is not playing fair Alice Cullen!"

"Come on, Ali, leave Emmett alone." Jasper laughed pulling me towards Emmett's massive jeep. I waved at Bella and Edward as Jasper opened the door for me to slide onto the lifted seat. He laughed at my multiple attempts to jump into the truck before lifting me up and dropping me in it. He made his way to the other side as Rosalie and Emmett got into the front seats. Edward and Bella were going to follow us behind us to whatever God forsaken place Emmett had in mind. I let out an annoyed sigh as I put my head back onto the headrest and waited for whatever he had in mind to reveal itself.

* * *

"I am going to murder you!" I shouted at the same time Rosalie did. While the freaky Friday moment had us saying the same thing, our tones were a world apart. I looked at the paintball, laser tag, and go kart course in complete shock. There was no way they could expect me to fire a paintball gun, let alone to be shot by one. Rosalie however, viewed it as a great opportunity to physically assault her boyfriend. _Great, someone was going to end up in the hospital_.

"I'll just wait in the jeep!" I pouted.

"No way pixie! The deal was we all got to pick something and everyone had to do it. I pick this! Plus I'm sure your brother will protect you."

I looked over at Edward doubtfully. "I think I'll be busy protecting Bella." He stated to no one's real surprise.

"Guess you'll have to count on Jasper then pixie."

I looked at Jasper's grin in annoyance. "Hell no!" I yelled back up at him. "I don't need protection. I can kick all of your asses."

"I'd like to see you try. You can't even reach them shortie." Emmett laughed before looking over at Bella's petrified place. "Don't worry, Bella, we aren't going to do paintball. Just laser tag and go karts. I figured you guys didn't want head to toe bruises."

"You are so thoughtful, Emmett." I commented my voice dripping with distain. I looked at the go kart tracks regretfully. I liked going fast as much as the next person but Jasper was right, we were going to get dirty and more than a little sweaty. "So, why'd you pick this? To torture me?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Actually, I figured Jasper would be doing two things in Iraq. Shooting and driving tanks."

"And that equated to laser tag and go karts?" Jasper quipped in amusement.

"Well, I did try to get tanks but apparently you can't rent them. Something about national security, major bummer. I downgraded, shoot me."

"Oh, I plan to." Rosalie smiled. "You are going down monkey man. Boys vs Girls."

"I don't know how to play!" Bella commented self-consciously.

"It's easy. You get a vest that reacts when someone shoots it with a laser gun. And it takes place in a dark obstacle course to make it more challenging." Edward explained wrapping his arms around her.

"A dark obstacle course. Perfect." Bella deadpanned.

"Maybe this girls vs. boys thing isn't a good idea." Rosalie commented looking at Bella and me doubtfully.

"I'll protect you." Edward promised while dropping a kiss on top of Bella's head.

"No way! You are on our team. No helping the enemy!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't worry, roomie." I said as I pulled her away from Edward and looped my arm through hers. "I have a plan." I continued smiled deviously as all the guys groaned. "Hey it's not my fault I can think things through and you Neanderthals don't have the common sense God gave a goat."

"Whatever! We are going to kick your girl's asses! We are men. We are natural hunters. We are genetically programmed to be good at this." Emmett grumbled as he walked towards the laser tag building.

I raised my eye brow in question as Emmett stormed off.

"He found the discovery channel," Rosalie muttered annoyed. "Next week is shark week. I'll be lucky if get laid at all."

I laughed as I followed her into the dark, cool building. I saw Jasper at the equipment counter and bounded over to it pushing into him slightly as I reached him. I smiled up at him when he looked down before turning my attention to the big busted blonde behind the counter. "Hi! Can I have a vest and gun please?" I asked cheerfully.

"Hmmm. Looks like we'll need a small, or even a child's size, maybe." She said looking straight at my chest.  
I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped in shock before I looked down at my size B chest. I mean I knew I wasn't Pamela Anderson but for being my size a B cup was pretty substantial. I watched her grab a vest that was obviously too small and place it on the counter without looking at me before turning back to Jasper. "And what can I get you?" She said in her best sultry voice.

I did a double take, looking between Jasper and the blonde. _Seriously? Didn't we get over this bullshit in the ninth grade?_ _Are girls programmed to be rude when their 'prey' is threatened? _I watched Jasper's eyes widen in shock. He was too gentlemanly polite to say anything to the girl, I knew that, but I sure as hell wasn't.

"Nikki?" I asked looking at her prominently displayed nametag. She rolled her eyes as she focused on me. "Let me tell you a few things. First that designer dress you are wearing? Yeah, it's a knock off. A bad one at that. Second, you know how I know that? I designed the original. The seaming is obviously substandard and the pockets have the wrong dimensions. Third, you can look down at my normally sized breasts all you want but yours are obviously as fake as your dress and personality. And fourth," I paused looking around to make sure our friends weren't close before leaning forward to whisper to her, "And fourth, I have done things to this man that you couldn't even dream of. So get off your high horse and get me a small vest and him a large one. Thanks."

"Nicely done," Jasper whispered as he watched the flustered girl turn to get the vests. He leaned closer to me, close enough to intimate but not enough to be noticed by our friends. "But you know you didn't need to do that. You are the only person I am interested in."

I smiled at the comment. "I know. You don't think my boobs are too small do you?" I asked looking down at my boobs again. _God, first Rose and now this bitch. I am seriously taking a hit on my self esteem today. _

"I know for a fact that they are perfect." Jasper promised as he nudged my shoulder playfully. "Here." Nikki muttered placing the vests on the counter.

"Thank you so very much." I smiled. "And if you go into the Lotus boutique in town, tell them Alice Cullen sent you and they will give you twenty percent off whatever you want. I recommend the royal blue jersey dress. The color would look wonderful on you." I smiled again before turning and walking away with Jasper.

"What was that?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Karma. I figure if I do something bad like telling her off I should counter with something nice. I mean I don't want my karma to come and bite me in the ass like hers will." I watched Jasper continue to shake his head in shock as we walked to join our group that was standing by the opening to the laser tag room.

"Okay you guys will have a minute to go in and spread out before the guns start to work. That way you can hide and be far enough away from each other. Every five times you are shot you are unable to shoot for thirty seconds. The computer will keep up with the shot count and show who won. How are you guys doing the teams?" The laser tag guy asked.

"Girls vs. Boys." Emmett crowed excitedly.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Of course. You guys sure about that?" He asked us like it was obviously unmatched.

"We can handle them." I defended in annoyance.

"I don't doubt it." He muttered. "Okay girls will be red, boys blue. Shooting your own teammates will count against you. Everyone ready?"

We all agreed but I saw Bella fidgeting nervously. "Don't worry Bella, I got this!" She just nodded and placed her hand into mine.

"And go!" The guy yelled as we all made our way into the dark black lit course. We had already decided on a divide and conquer plot. Rosalie would obviously take Emmett, otherwise I'd have to ride home with a pissed off Rosalie. Bella was Edward's weakness he would never shoot her even in laser tag. _The big pussy_. So we would pair them up. And I was left with the most experienced, Jasper. My only hope was I was smaller and harder to hit. As much as I hated to admit it Emmett had picked a good activity. We were all too competitive for our own good.

I clenched Bella's hand in mine and ran to the back of the course where I knew from my evaluation on the map outside, there was an elevated alcove. "Bella, this will be easy. We'll put you up in this area and all you have to do is sit and shoot down at the boys. You won't have to run or move. Just look down and shoot. You'll be able to see everybody with having them see you. Just watch out for over there." I told her pointing to another elevated alcove straight across from her. "They can get up that side and shoot at you."

"Thank you, Alice." Bella sighed with relief as she settled into her post.

"Good luck, roomie!" I crowed before running down the alcove for a dark corner I had seen earlier. Jasper was going to pull the tactical shit and I might not be in the army but I had heard all his stories about drill and training. I was going to fight fire with fire. I heard the loud siren signaling five seconds until the guns came on. _Let the games begin._

At first everyone stayed where they were, quiet, waiting. But before long we were moving, tracking each other. I could hear Rosalie laughing when she found someone and quickly shooting them. The girl was Texas raised, it wouldn't surprise me if she won the whole thing. I heard a rustling behind me and dropped to the floor behind a tall, inflatable boundary. I could hear the person getting closer and curled into a ball to better hide. I saw Jasper walk two feet past me before I launched up and shot him twice before running the opposite way. It didn't take long before he caught up to me but I was dodging his shots as I ran back towards Bella. I drew Jasper right into the trap and before long Bella had shot him three times effectively killing him. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered before taking off to the opposite end.

"Poor Major Whitlock!" I laughed following him.

Thirty minutes later the siren sounded again advising us we have a few seconds left. I was panting and out of breath. My morning runs had not prepared me for this type of exertion. I leaned against the wall just in time to see Jasper in front of me, raising his gun towards my chest sensor. My eye widened. I had been doing such a good job. I had opened myself to an easy shot.

"Jasper," I purred, "you don't want to do this."

"Really?" He questioned back his grin huge as he took another step towards me. "I think I do. Especially after that stunt with Bella."

I forgot my current predicament and smiled. Bella had been the best part about this game. Every time the boys ran away from us they ran into Bella.

"What do I have to do to change your mind?" I purred again trying to dissuade him.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked again as I saw the seconds ticking off on the clock behind his head. _10 second to go_.

"Anything," I promised. "Anything you want. Whatever you want." _8 seconds_.

"Anything, huh?" He took a step forward so the tips of his sneakers were touching mine. "How do I know what you provide I'll want? Maybe I need a demonstration."

I pushed into him pulling his face down to me as I put everything I had into the kiss. I opened my eyes to see 1 second on the clock. At the same time I heard my chest signal go off. Jasper had shot me.

"What the hell?!" I sputtered pushing him away from me.

"Some of us have a little more common sense then what God gave a goat." Jasper commented as he rocked back on his heels. "Two can play at that game Alice."

I was still pouting when I handed my vest to the now wonderfully friendly Nikki. Jasper told an edited story to everyone and I was quickly becoming the punch line of the day. But in a group of six someone was always the punch line. It would have been Bella if I hadn't managed to stash her in that alcove.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed exasperated as they laughed at me in earnest. "Let's check the scores!" I said excitedly.

"We so beat you guys!" Emmett bragged as he strutted to the computer station where are scores were being tabulated.

"Okay! First we'll do the rankings based on individuals." The station managed stated as we gathered around. "In sixth place we have Edward with 68 hits and he was shot 101 times." I laughed as Edward shrugged nonchalantly. None of us had expected him to do much of anything. He never was a fighter. Although I think everyone was surprised Bella wasn't last.

"In fifth place we have Emmett with 72 hits and was shot 80 times." I giggled when I watched Emmett's mouth drop in shock. "That can't be right, man. Are you sure you didn't get them mixed up? Like Emmett and Bella?"

"Hey!" Bella yelled in annoyance.

"No sir, they were right. You came in fifth."

"That's because you gave me a crap gun. It wouldn't shoot. Damn faulty equipment," Emmett muttered crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Well, onto fourth. We have Rosalie with 85 hits and was shot 65 times. Looks like your girlfriend beat you man." The manager laughed as Rosalie smiled.

"I let her win." Emmett muttered again in annoyance before Rosalie popped him in the back of the head.

"And third we have Alice with 90 hits and was shot 50 times. Good job." He commented as I jumped up in down. _Being small so has its advantages. _

"Wow Bells, it's between you and Jasper for the lead. Not bad!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"And in second we have Jasper with 91 hits and was shot 50 times." The guy said but before he could finish I interrupted him.

"By one point. He beat me by one point!" I shouted as I looked over at the grinning Jasper.

"What can I say? I knew that last shot was going to be worth it." He joked as he looked at me knowingly.

"Worth it? I'm glad you think it was a fair trade!" I shouted back as I shot him a promising look. He traded a point for the promise of anything and now he was going to get nothing. _Two can play at that game._

"Wait, that means I won!!" Bella yelled interrupting Jasper and my staring match.

"Yup. Bella came in first with 120 hits and was only shot 20 times. Nicely played!"

"I won! I won!" Bella kept chanting jumping up and down. "I never win! I totally just won at something sports related! Thank you Alice!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at me.

"And the girls won over all, mostly due to Bella's scores." The guy explained before he moved onto the next team.

"I won! We won! I won!" Bella kept chanting as she jumped up and down.

I laughed with her as she jumped around. I laughed even harder when she tripped over her own feet and Edward had to catch her. "You won because of my genius plan!" I pointed out as Edward steadied her.

"That is true. Alice was the evil mastermind." Rosalie admitted as I beamed.

"Fine. But this is just the first part of the day. We have a whole day of go-kart tracks to race on! Since I'm not going to be stuck with Jasper and Edward's sorry asses I can really kick some butt." Emmett yelled as he pushed his way out into the bright sun.

"Oh, it is so on." Jasper laughed as he held open the door for me.


End file.
